


Always a Queen

by outlier



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outlier/pseuds/outlier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It would, of course, be red, Emma thought. She wanted to ask where Regina had even gotten it – it wasn’t like Storybrooke was rife with porn stores – but she wasn’t especially in the mood for one of Regina’s ‘are you really that stupid’ looks. Besides, there were plenty of other things to do than ask questions when faced with a Regina Mills wearing only a pair of black heels and a big red cock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always a Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fourth Annual Femslash Kink Meme on DW. The prompt was: Regina fucks Emma with a strap-on

It would, of course, be red, Emma thought. She wanted to ask where Regina had even gotten it – it wasn’t like Storybrooke was rife with porn stores – but she wasn’t especially in the mood for one of Regina’s ‘are you really that stupid’ looks. Besides, there were plenty of other things to do than ask questions when faced with a Regina Mills wearing only a pair of black heels and a big red cock.

“I should’ve known you’d be a size queen,” she muttered.

Regina only smiled. “Should we reschedule? Are you not feeling up to this after all?”

There was no need to be so hasty.

“I hope not.” Regina’s look was all faux concern. “I was hoping to watch you stretch open to take it.”

The incongruity of that sentence coming out of the mayor’s perfectly painted mouth eliminated any remaining objections Emma might have been contemplating.

“Just, fuck Regina. I hope you have some lube.”

“In the bedside table.”

Emma rolled over to dig it out. No way was she leaving it to Regina to remember.

“Why don’t you stay just like that,” Regina said, suddenly much closer. “I think I like the view from this angle.”

Which, okay, Emma reasoned. She wasn’t completely adverse to the suggestion.

“Do you mind if we save the foreplay for later?” Regina asked sweetly, and fuck, she was already right there. Her hands were on Emma’s thighs, strong and sure, putting Emma just where she wanted her – face down and bent over the side of the bed. “I’ve been thinking about this all day.”

Normally, Emma would have protested. Only, she’d been thinking about it all day too.

“Lube,” she reminded Regina.

Regina’s fingers were between her legs without warning, sliding into her easily. “Are you sure you’re going to need it?” she asked dryly.

Emma’s voice held a note of warning. “Regina.”

There was a huff, then, “Fine.”

And, fuck, Emma could just imagine what was happening now. Regina was pouring lube into the palm of her hand, was taking that hand and stroking it up and down the length of her cock. It would be wet and shiny, and fuck being on her stomach. Emma wanted to see this.

“Stay,” Regina said curtly, a hand to the middle of her back putting her back on the bed as she moved to rise.

The tip of the cock was thick and blunt and Regina, as ever, was a tease. She was sliding it up and down along the length of Emma’s pussy, teasing at pushing inside of her but slipping away at the last moment.

“Come on, Regina,” Emma said finally, uncomfortably aware of the whine in her voice. “Go ahead and…”

The last word morphed into a low moan as Regina preemptively took Emma’s request. And, oh fuck yes, she’d been right. Fucking size queen with her big, thick cock, and Emma could feel every millimeter of it pushing inside of her, stretching her open with a burning ache that felt oh so very good.

“I wish you could see this,” Regina said. She paused, pulled out slightly and pushed back in, and the next time she spoke, her voice was breathy. “You’re so wet. So full.”

If Emma had been in the frame of mind to reply, she would have agreed.

It wasn’t the kind of fuck she could manage. There was no clamping down tight and controlling the pace, not with Regina’s cock pressing hard into everywhere at once. It was the kind of fuck she rode out, with Regina’s hands on her hips and a hyper-awareness of each and every inch of that cock as it started to move. She wasn’t even sure if it was the kind of fuck Regina could manage, because it wasn’t long before Regina’s hand was in her hair, pulling back hard, and sounds that weren’t quite words were echoing around the room.

“Touch yourself,” Regina said, breathless. She’d set up a steady pace– long stroke in, long stroke out, moving as fast as she could maintain – and the ridge running underneath the tip of her cock was rubbing hard just where Emma needed it. “Touch yourself.”

Emma might have been told twice, but the second time hadn’t been needed.

If there was one thing to be said for size queens, it was that Emma wasn’t sure she’d ever come harder. Between her own fingers on her clit and the girth of Regina’s cock, it was as if her body moved straight past overwhelmed and into animal-brain response.

When Regina stopped moving, Emma was vaguely aware that it was because she couldn’t. Her body was a vise, each in a subsequent chain of contractions seeming to pulse through her from fingers to toes.

If there was possibly a temporary loss of consciousness, it certainly wasn’t the kind of thing she was going to tell Regina.

“Well, it was certainly good for you,” Regina drawled moments later, finally pulling herself free. Emma whimpered; she felt oddly empty, despite the lingering ache.

With great effort, Emma rolled over. “You can dish it out, Madam Mayor, but can you take it?” she asked tiredly, pleased by the flush covering Regina’s chest. She hadn’t been the only one to enjoy herself, she knew.

Regina smirked down at her. “Maybe one day, dear, I’ll let you try me.”


End file.
